OH BROTHER WHERE R U?
by Haylzz
Summary: hayley being the new wwe diva meets some new friends but she also finds the one thing shes been looking for all her life R&R please
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Mercy how you feeling?" Jeff asked his sister in law as he kissed her on the cheek "I'm feeling ok .. I'm just glad that my morning sickness faze is over" she replied flipping through the pages of her magazine as he smiled "so has the new girl arrived yet?" she asked "I don't know" he replied grabbing a clean shirt out of his bag and pulling it on "there's a meeting about to start so I spose its to introduce her you Cumming?" he added as she closed the magazine and stood up "ok I'm read" she said as she followed him out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok is everyone here?" Vince asked scanning over the group "ok jus a few things before to nights show ... First things first id like to introduce you all to our newest diva Hayley" Vince said as I stood up smiled and waved before I sat back down again next to Amy and Trish.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the meeting finally finished I was surrounded by people making me feel welcome when someone tapped me on the shoulder "hey how yah doing welcome to the family .. my names Mercy and this is my wonderful husband Matt" he women said extending her hand for me to shake "hi thanks heaps I'm so glad to finally be here" I replied with a little giggle "hey Hayley" I heard Amy yell as she walked up behind me "he guys" she said as she gave Mercy and Matt a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on ill show yah round" Amy said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room "talk to yah's later" I yelled as they laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh hey guys" Amy said to a group of blonde men standing next to the drink machine "hey Ames" they all replied "hey have you guys meet Hayley yet?" she asked "no not yet but hi I'm Chris and this is Jay and Adam" he said as the all shook my hand but when I looked at Adam there was something strange about him that I couldn't place I felt like id seen him before "come on Hails we better get ready for tonight" Amy said dragging me away again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey man your married remember" Jay said as he punched Adam in the arm " I know man I'm not looking at her like that ... I just had the weirdest feeling that iv seen her somewhere before" Adam replied turning back to face his friends "yeah ok" Chris said rolling his eyes as Jay laughed and they started to walk away leaving Adam to look after Hayley who was still walking down the hall now arm in arm with Amy. 


	2. chapter 2

"Hey Hayley you soooo have to come out for drinks with us tonight?" Amy said as we walked into Matt and Jeff's locker room which was being occupied by Mercy "hey Mer" Amy said as she gave her friends a hug "hey girls what you both up too?" she asked as we sat down "well I'm actually trying to convince Hayley to come out for drinks with us tonight" Amy replied as Mercy smiled "you mose well give in to her cause she wont stop till you do trust me I learnt from experience" Mercy said as we all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Matt said walking through the door "nothing" Mercy replied as he kissed her on the cheek "oh hey this is my little brother Jeff" Matt said as Jeff walked over to where I was sitting and shook my hand before hitting the showers "so what's happening tonight Ames?" Matt asked as he took a seat next to his wife "well I was thinking maybe we could all go out for drinks tonight you know like to welcome Hayley and all" Amy replied "sweet well were there" Matt said as he gave Mercy another kiss before hitting the showers himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok well lets go get ready to go hails ... Oh and can you remind me to ask Adam and all them" Amy said as she helped me up "see yah later tonight Hayley" Mercy said as I waved goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trish I saw your Brother today" Amy said through one of the shower stall doors "really" Trish said sounding interested in what Amy was about to say "yeah really .. He's really nice" Amy replied as Trish started laughing "what yall laughing about?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom to fix my make up "nothing Amy's just being a dork she's got a thing for my brother" Trish replied as Amy squirted water at us and we rushed out of the bathroom and shut the door laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you got any brothers or sisters?" Trish asked as she got dressed "yeah I have a brother but ... I haven't seen him in like 18 years we were separated when I was like 2 and I never found him again" I replied with a bit of sadness in my voice "oh I'm sorry" Trish said "hey that sounds like Adams story" Stacy said as she stood up fixing her shoes "what do you mean" I asked "well Adam told me a similar story to yours ... Hey how weird would it be if you were actually brother and sister freaky" Stacy replied deep in thought 'oh my god could it really be him .. Nah what am I thinking his name was Liam not Adam but what if he changed it' "Hayley .. Hayley" Amy said forcing me out of my daydream "yeah ... Oh sorry" I replied as she laughed "lets go" she said with a smile as we left the arena. 


	3. chapter 3

"Hey girls over here" Chris yelled out as Amy Trish and I walked through the door "who are all those people?" I asked as we started walking towards the table "ok hey guys to all of you who haven't meet her yet this is Hayley" Trish said as we sat down "hey I'm Shannon" the short blonde sitting across from me said with a smile "hi" I replied a little shy "so where's Matt, Mercy and Jeff?" Amy asked noticing they weren't there "Matt and Mercy arnt going to make it cause she's not feeling the best but Jeff's on his way" Shannon replied as I smiled a little and Trish shoved me a little noticing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Jeff said joining the group of guys at the table "its cool man" Chris replied as he ordered another round "so where are all the girls?" Jeff asked as all of them pointed towards the dance floor "so what you guys think about Hayley?" Chris asked as the waitress handed out the drinks "I think she's really nice" Jay replied, "Yeah her heads not stuck up her ass like the last one what was her name?" Shannon added "Cassie" Shane said "yeah that chick" Shannon said as everyone laughed except for Jeff who's eyes were glued to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" I said as I finally made my way back to the table "hey" they all replied as I sat down next to Adam "so where you from Hayley?" Chris asked "well I actually live in north Carolina but I'm originally a Canadian" I replied as I took a sip of my drink "really where about in Canada are you from" Chris said sounding interested "um I actually cant remember" I replied taking another sip of my drink " ok well where bouts in north Carolina are you from?" Shannon asked as Jeff just looked on "realign" I replied as both he and Jeff smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley come back and dance" a tipsy Trish said coming back to the table "nah I'm just going to sit here for a bit maybe later" I replied with a smile "hey you two look alike you know that" she blurted out pointing at Adam and myself before walking away causing me to turn and look at Adam at that moment something clicked in the both of us I felt my eyes start to water and before he could say anything I jumped up and ran as fast as I could out of the room leaving everyone in shock. 


	4. chapter 4

"Hayley open the door .. Hayley" Amy and Trish yelled as they banged on the bathroom door and I opened it and walked out trying to hide the fact I had been crying "what's going on Hayley?" Amy asked as she sat down beside me "I think iv found my brother" I replied feeling a fresh set of tears about to flow "what" Amy asked all confused "Adam .. I think Adams my brother" I replied standing up and pacing the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adam man what was all that about?" Jay asked his friend but he didn't answer he just sat down on the end of the bed with his head in his hands "Adam?" Jay asked again "man I cant believe this" Adam said in barely a whisper "do you know that room Hayley's in?" he asked quickly as he stood up and headed for the door "no" Jay replied still confused "ill be back" he said leaving the room as he headed straight to Matt's room he'd know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Adam what's the matter?" Mercy asked as she opened the door wider for him to come in "I need to talk to Matt" was all he said as he walked past her and straight into where Matt was sitting on the bed watching T.V "what's up man" he asked as he turned the T.V off "Matt I think iv found her" Adam replied as Mercy sat down next to Matt "found who?" Matt asked a little confused "my sister remember" Adam relied finally sitting down on the edge of the bed running his hand through his hair "did you talk to her?" Matt asked "yeah man even you talked to her" he replied as Matt's eyes widened "Hayley" Matt exclaimed and Adam nodded "room 308 she's sharing with Trish and Amy" Mercy said as Adam jumped to his feat and walked out the door like a man on a mission.  
  
  
  
"Amy" Adam said as he knocked on the door and she opened "Adam" she said opening the door but he didn't walk in he just stood there looking at Hayley and I the same "Trish" Amy mumbled trying not to sound obvious as she dragged her out of the room "Liam" was all I said before a smile formed on his face and he nodded as I rushed over and hugged him I didn't want to let go and he the same "I cant believe Iv finally found you" was all he said as he squeezed me tighter "dido" I replied as the tears streamed down me face. 


	5. chapter 5

"Why did you change your name?" I asked as we sat on the bed "I didn't want to change it but my adopted parents did" he replied fiddling with his thumbs as Hayley took a deep breath before asking her next question "why didn't you look for me?" I asked as his head shot up "I did I swear I did .... But every time I thought id found you it just turned out to be another dead end" he replied as I started to cry again and he pulled me in for a hug "I know we probably couldn't make up for lost time but .. could we at least try?" he asked as I smiled "id like that" I replied as I hugged him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um Hayley how did it go?" Amy asked as she sat down beside me "it feels kinda weird now but a good weird ... Yah know? .. But were going to meet up for breakfast tomorrow" I replied as she smiled and hugged me "well we better get some sleep huh ... We got a big day tomorrow," Trish said as she climbed into bed and turned out the light on her bedside table and we both did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Jay asked his friend as he walked in through the door to their hotel room with a smile on his face "iv finally found her man" he replied hugging Jay happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley wake up" Amy said shaking me and I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around the room still half asleep when someone knocked on the door and Amy answered it "Good morning girls" I heard a chirpy voice say as Amy let them in "morning Hails" both Jeff and Shannon said as they walked through the door followed by Adam "you ready to go?" he asked as he sat down next to me "no I just woke up like two seconds ago" I replied as he laughed and the bathroom door flew open and a screaming Trish ran out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked getting out of bed and walking over t her "there is a huge ass spider in there ... See" she replied pointing to it before jumping on top of the bed and I did the same as it crawled out "women" Shannon said shaking his head slightly as he looked for a jar or a glass he could scoop it up into instead of killing it "here" Jeff said as he grabbed a piece of paper and scooped it into the cup and put it out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um Trish" I said quietly realizing she was still in just her towel "oh excuse me" she said as she quickly ran back into the bathroom "awww she didn't have to go" Shannon commented "I heard that!!!!" Trish yelled through the door as everyone laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey Guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated this in like soo long lets just say iv had some bad writers block happening and some other bad stuffs been going on so I haven't really had time to update this but I am going to try n do it more often now. So read and Review as always and please let me know if I should continue or not.  
  
Luv Hayz  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Hayley?" I heard someone whisper into my ear causing me to sit up quickly "sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Adam said as I looked at him groggily "its kool" I replied wiping my face "were at the hotel . and I needed to know who you wanted to share with" he said "ill bunk with you if that's ok" I said as he smiled "excellent cause ah there were no rooms left anyway . the only thing is we'll have to share a bed unless you want to share with Jay" Adam said as I looked over at Jay who winked "um no ill share with you" I said trying not to laugh at Jays terrible attempt at trying to play Mr Smooth "ok . well lets go .. And Jay stop trying to hit on my sister god" Adam said laughing as he grabbed his bags "hey I wasn't" Jay said defending himself "oh my god dude . Hayley stay away from him" Adam joked as I laughed "ah funny stuff" I said as I walked past Jay following Adam to the elevator "come on Fabio keep up" I said "oh not you too come on . you'll pay I swear" he joked as we all piled into the tiny lift.  
  
"Hi Hayley" both Shannon and Jeff said as we past them on the way to our room "hey guys" I replied smiling "looks like someone has there eye on you" Jay said from behind me "yeah right there just being nice you read too much into things" I replied as he scoffed "room 302" Adam said interrupting our little conversation "nice" I said stepping into the room and looking around "yeah it is better than the last one we stayed in" Jay said throwing his bags on the single bed "so if we don't have a show tonight what do we do . like is there a meeting or something?" I asked sitting on the edge of the double bed "yeah we do . but it's going to be more of a giant party than anything" Adam replied "sweet" I said quickly grabbing my bag "what are you doing?" Jay asked "got to find something to wear" I replied as he shook his head "its not for another 5 hours yet you know" he said as I looked at him "Jay, Jay, Jay" Adam said shaking his head "What?" he asked "she's a woman" Adam pointed out "they always take forever" they both said in unison "oh really' I said getting up and tackling Adam and Jay jumped on top.  
  
"Hey guys" both Amy and Trish said as they entered Matt, Jeff's and Shannon's room "hey" they all replied as Amy gave Matt a kiss "do you guys know if Hayley and Adam have arrived yet?" Trish asked sitting on the edge on Shannon's bed "yeah there in room 302" Jeff replied "thanks Jeffro ill be back" Trish said noticing Amy was still a little caught up "ok later" Shannon said before she left. "Get the door dick" I yelled from underneath Adam "what are you guys doing" I heard Trish's voice, "help me!!" I said kicking my legs in the air as she laughed "fighting already huh" she said as Adam stood quickly straightening himself out "hi Trish" he said smiling brightly "hey" she replied laughing "what you wearing tonight Hayz?" she asked as I finally stood "I don't know yet I was thinking my hipster jeans with that pink FOX top" I replied pulling it out to show her "nice I'm thinking the same hey like my black hipsters n that blue top iv got with the cute picture of the kitty on it" she replied as I nodded "oh that would look heaps good" I said "hey come get dressed in our room" Trish suggested as I nodded "good idea" I replied smiling "ok well its room 310 ill go get Amy and meet you there in a sec ok" Trish said as I smiled "sure thing" I replied as she left the room closing the door behind her. 


End file.
